muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Confident (Singel Demi Lovato)
'''Confident - '''singel Amerykańskiej piosenkarki Demi Lovato z płyty pod tym samym tytułem Tekst piosenki Are you ready? ha It's time for me to take it I'm the boss right now Not gonna fake it Not when you go down Cause this is my game And you better come to play I used to hold my freak back Now I'm letting go I make my own choice Bitch I run this show So leave the lights on No, you can't make me behave (Oh oh, oh) So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you've had me underrated Rated, rated, rated (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) It's time to get the chains out Is your tongue tied up? Cause' this is my ground And I'm dangerous And you can get out But it's all about me tonight (tonight, ha) (Oh oh, oh) So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you've had me underrated Rated, rated, rated (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) (Ah ha) (Hey!) La, la, yeah So you say I'm complicated But you've had me underrated (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha) Tłumaczenie tekstu Jesteś gotowy? ha Czas, żebym to wzięła Jestem szefem właśnie teraz Nie zamierzam udawać Nie, kiedy idziesz w dół Bo to moja gra I lepiej zacznij grać Powstrzymywałam swój kaprys Teraz odpuszczam Dokonuję własnego wyboru Suko mam wszystko pod kontrolą Więc zostaw włączone światła Nie, nie możesz zmienić mojego zachowania (Oh oh, oh) Więc powiedziałeś, że jestem skomplikowana Że musiałam zwariować Ale mnie nie doceniałeś Oceniałeś, oceniałeś, oceniałeś (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah,ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah,ha) To czas zerwać więzy Masz związany język? Bo to moja ziemia A ja jestem niebezpieczna A ty możesz wyjść Ale wszystko tej nocy jest o mnie (tej nocy, ha) (Oh oh, oh) Więc powiedziałeś, że jestem skomplikowana Że musiałam zwariować Ale mnie nie doceniałeś Oceniałeś, oceniałeś, oceniałeś (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) (Ah, ha) (Hey!) La, la, yeah Więc powiedziałeś, że jestem skomplikowana Ale mnie nie doceniałeś (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest zlego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Co jest złego w byciu, co jest złego w byciu Co jest złego w byciu pewnym siebie? (Ah, ha) Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Demi Lovato